「FACE」
「FACE」 is the 39th episode overall, the 13th episode of season 3, and the final episode in the Popee The Performer series. The episode starts with Popee sitting on the floor underwater, Kedamono's standing In front of Popee on a white platform, dancing. Kedamono starts to take off numerous masks, then proceeds to take off his last mask, giving Popee a shocked expression. The string for the mask then breaks off in two separate pieces. Popee then wakes up from his dream, sitting up from his bed to face Kedamono who was sleeping next to him (on a separate bed). Popee then attempts to take off Kedamono's masks, though failing at every attempt. Popee then goes back to sleep, only for Kedamono to wake up. Popee opens his eyes to show viewers that he was pretending to sleep. Kedamono then takes a flashlight to check if Popee was awake or not. Then does it to the rest of the people In the circus. Popee then gets up from his bed to spy on Kedamono, only to step on frog, waking it up. Popee signals It to be quiet. Kedamono then takes off all the masks he had on near a bowl of water. Kedamono proceeded to wash his face. Popee then hiding behind a silver pail(?). The frog then gets up to see what Kedamono was doing. The frog got Popee's attention, then hopping near Kedamono. The frog gets close enough to see Kedamono's face, letting out a gasp. Kedamono notices the frog, quickly putting on a mask upside down, the frog then yells out "ケダモノの顔は...!" (Kedamono no kao wa...!) ''which means "Kedamono's face...!" Popee then gets up from behind the pail with a shocked expression (along with Kedamono), the frog starts to jump around the circus repeatedly yelling "ケダモノの顔は...!" with Kedamono and Popee chasing after It. The frog's yelling then wakes up Papi, Paola, and the alien. Kedamono then changes his mask expression to a "I'm scared" expression, he then jumps, catching the frog. Kedamono then hits his back against a wall, feeling relieved that he caught the frog. The frog then starts to yell "ケダモノの顔は...!" again, only for Kedamono to put his hand over the frog's mouth. Kedamono looked up to see Popee, Paola, Papi, and the alien surrounding him shocked. Though other items from previous episodes are looking at Kedamono along with Popee. Kedamono then starts to rapidly shake his head In fear, causing a small and short earthquake to occur. Kedamono then starts to look terrorized, then dropping the frog which makes the frog to start saying "ケダモノの顔は...!" again. Only to get squashed by Kedamono, then eaten by him. Kedamono then starts to stand up, looking and acting normal. Then the frog starts to bounce around In Kedamono's stomach. Kedamono then holds his stomach, only to fart the frog out. The frog then says "...おかあさんにだったよ," (''Okaasan ni datta yo, ''meaning "to (my) mother") Kedamono then crouches down shaking his head in desperation, and the frog finally says "ケダモノの顔はおかあさんにだったよ," (''Kedamono no kao wa okaasan ni datta yo) finishing his statement which means "Kedamono's face... looks like his mothers." The characters and objects that make up the circus then disappear. With only Popee left, Popee crouches down with Kedamono. With the circus being non-existent, the episode ends. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3